1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a delay apparatus.
2. Background Art
A conventional delay apparatus can adjust a delay time by changing a driving current of a delay element or changing the number of delay stages of a delay element. The delay element of such a conventional delay apparatus includes a phase locked loop (PLL) circuit or a digital locked loop (DLL) circuit and is not designed to separately set the driving current of an individual delay circuit.